


The Shrike No More

by Amatea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Short, Work In Progress, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatea/pseuds/Amatea
Summary: Fareeha passes judgement onto the object of her rage and scorn, the one who destroyed the god program her HELIX unit were sworn to contain, the elusive bounty hunter Shrike.





	The Shrike No More

**Author's Note:**

> I might of developing this idea further into a short multi-chapter story of about 4-5k words. Let me know what you think, and be inspired to steal this idea for your own!

Her friends died containing the god program under HELIX. She was enraged when it was destroyed in an attack by the bounty hunter Shrike. She was horrified when Angela was taken hostage in the chaos. Overwatch chased Shrike across the globe for answers and for justice. Their search led them back to Egypt, where it all began. And after a fierce fight, Angela and Fareeha finally meet their foe face to face.

* * *

 

Two shots, and the Shrike was brought crashing down onto the dark mossy stone. Fareeha kept her glock trained on the crumpled body that, only moments ago, held a needle to Angela’s neck. The three of them, Fareeha, Angela, and their assailant, were as broken and ruined as the necropolis around them. The couple left standing held onto each other for dear life, vigilantly watching for another death-defying stunt from the Shrike, the target of their international manhunt, now writhing on the ground in pain, coughing with an aged, decrepit throat. Angela’s bruise rapidly spread across her fist down her arm, held still with tension.

They walked together, drawing closer, picking steps over stones, craters, and the darkness shrouding it all. The Shrike was nothing more than an undulating cape and hood now, the glowing portion of their mask flickering like a dying soul. Fareeha kept her stance as they finally caught them in arm’s length. Angela rushed in first and struck their arms into a hold before sitting on their legs with scalpel sharp focus. They exchanged a glare and a trusting nod that seemed to convey their silent agreement. Spare them. Nothing a good dose of biotech can’t fix, even a gunshot wound.

Fareeha brought the gun to meet the mask. The bullet punched a jagged hole in the left eye, a lightless recess, as if there was nothing behind it. Challenged by the emptiness before her, Fareeha violently tore the mask off and threw it to the side.

Ana Amari coughed up more blood from her sad smile. “Good shot, Fareeha” she whispered. “You didn’t hesitate.”

First, a realization. Then, wordless judgement. Fareeha emptied her gun in a firestorm, blinding herself in the light of each muzzle flash.

Angela’s heart stopped. She watched with startled horror while the body beneath her ceased struggling. Silence followed.

Five tiny craters inches from Ana’s face, sprinkled with tears. Fareeha collapsed to touch her mother's forehead with her own. Ana closed her eye and smiled.

Angela let go of everything and rushed to her side to see the damage. When she saw the truth of it, she cried. “Ana! Ana! Oh god, Ana!” Her voice pierced the sky with dread, shook the air with fear and hope, up to an unfeeling night sky. Their search was over, and the truth of the Shrike’s motives would come to light with the morning sun.


End file.
